ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Anakaris
|race=Mummy |threesizes= |height=8 ft., 9 in. (270cm) |weight=8 oz. (500g) to 1212 lb. (500kg) }}}} is a video game character from Capcom's Darkstalkers fighting game series. He is a giant mummy. He was the twelfth pharaoh of a vast empire in Egypt. Storyline Foreseeing his death and revival, Anakaris created a pyramid and a place for his revival. 5000 years later, he was revived when Pyron came along. In order to rule his kingdom once more, he gathered immense power from battling others and then travelled back 5000 years in time. When his kingdom came to be threatened again, he assumed the form of a mummy again to engage in the battles there. He eventually decided to protect his kingdom by moving it entirely into another dimension. After battling with other Darkstalkers for a brief time, he travels 5000 years back in time to defend his kingdom once more. After fighting off the invaders of his kingdom, he then retaliates and conquers them. But once his kingdom is saved, he hears a voice from the far future. He travels to the present time and enters the Majigen. During the battles within Majigen, he learns that the destruction of his kingdom and people is unavoidable. In response to this revelation, he returns to the past and transports his kingdom beneath the Earth into a new dimension so that it may be free of the wars of Earth. Game play Anakaris is the slowest character in the series in terms of mobility (from his walk to his jump). While this would seem to be a great disadvantage, many skilled Anakaris players have been able to find benefits for his slowness. His jump, for example, is more or less an aerial float that lasts a little over three seconds before landing. In between the launch and the land, Anakaris can either float backwards or stay suspended in the air for a fixed time. While suspended and floating, Anakaris can move horizontally on either directions and can even ascend if needed. This tactic makes Anakaris a superior challenge in the air. To counter balance Anakaris' slow walk and dash, he possesses a unique backwards dash when performed at the corner of a screen. Upon dashing backwards, he vanishes from one end of the corner and reappears to the opposite end. This makes for a quick getaway if his opponent plans on trapping him in the corner. Anakaris possesses the most unconventional array of special moves compared to other characters in the series. The Pharaoh's Curse, a slow moving air-to-ground projectile, turns the opponent into a small vulnerable icon of their original self for a short period of time. During the transformation, the opponent can only jump or move backwards or forwards. This unique move has been a trademark for Anakaris and has become very popular for Capcom as well. Anakaris also has unique projectile moves, which involve him putting his limbs into an entrance portal and coming out another. This takes a considerable amount of time and leaves a huge blindspot between him and his attacking limb. Marvel Vs. Capcom 2 In the second installment of the Marvel vs. Capcom series, Anakaris makes a surprising selection for the Capcom camp. This incarnation of Anakaris is slightly faster and he maintains most of his Darkstalkers moves, with slight exaggerations. One of his new (or modified) EX Moves is the Serpent Coffin which is an enhanced version of his Cobra Blow. In this variation Anakaris opens his coffin and releases three to four giant serpents at a time thrusting very fast horizontally. Repeatedly tapping the buttons increases the number of serpents coming out. His only unique Super Combo in the MvsC series is the Pharaoh Illusion whereupon he transforms into a gigantic form of himself with his hands suspended in the air and volleying the opponent back and forth. Anakaris as a Pharaoh These are the words Anakaris spoke when he became the pharaoh. It can be seen that he had already possessed remarkable charisma and leadership. "Ultimate and immortal. The only and absolute. I am the true king of this golden kingdom which shines brilliantly. Anakaris the first. Those of you who kneel to me are granted the right to be protected equally under the name of God. But, if you refuse my protection and oppose me, you will be judged under God's name and will be burned with the flames of hell! Those who respect heaven will be given eternal happiness. Those who look down on heaven must pay the price of one's foolishness with one's own life. I promise my eternal rule and I allow only souls worthy to gather to my knees." There were nine commandments that existed at the time of Anakaris's reign: # The holy king is the one and only God. # Each days prayer must not be missed. # Must not abuse the elderly. Must not assign labor to children. # Death must not be feared. All life must be solemn before death. # At dawn, your home and body must be cleansed with holy sand. # Must not make any debts that are more than one days earning. Must not fail to pay your debts for 10 or more days. # Pray for your health and family's health. # Must not kill anyone without sin. Murderers must forfeit their life to the king. # Do three good deeds a day: One for yourself, one for others, and one for the king. Timeline of Anakaris' kingdom *2669 BC - The 11th emperor, Uros was enthroned. *2664 BC - The birth of Uros's first prince, Anakaris. *2662 BC - The second prince of Uros is born but dies shortly after. *2655 BC - The third son of Uros, Heterosos is born. *2652 BC - Uros dies at the age of thirty-nine. The 12th emperor Anakaris is enthroned. *2650 BC - The building of a pyramid started for Anakaris's revival. All the people of his kingdom worked on his pyramid. *2635 BC - Heterosos dies from an illness. *2634 BC - The pyramid was completed. 60million people worked on the pyramid and 3,133 people became pillars for the pyramid. *2633 BC - Anakaris's kingdom was invaded by a neighboring country and Anakaris died in battle at the age around twenty-seven. Following the wishes of Anakaris, his body is taken to the chamber of revival. *2632 BC - The invasion continues. *2630 BC - Anakaris arrives from the future and saves his kingdom. *2629 BC - He instead invades the neighbouring kingdom and takes over. He then says that he hears a voice calling him from the future and disappears. *26XX BC - His entire kingdom and people disappeared... Trivia *Anakaris wears yellow and blue attire consisting of a ceremonial headdress, kilt, bracelets, and anklets. Anakaris can pull back his headdress, revealing his ugly face, and turn his enemies into either "infant" versions of themselves or their prized possessions (although in ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2, the curse turns any character into some miniature doll-like creature). He can also grow in size, as explained in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. *In the Night Warriors anime, Anakaris was not voiced, and only seen fighting Lord Raptor in an episode intro and later being defeated by Pyron in the last episode when Pyron encroached on his land. His status after that is unclear. *In the American DiC cartoon, Anakaris was portrayed as a largely insane, but powerful member of the evil Darkstalkers, babbling nonsense most of the time. In his rare lucid moments, his main interest seemed to be destroying Pyron. In one episode, he mistook Felicia for being his bride from 4000 years ago and brainwashed her into believing she was that bride as well. The spell was eventually broken. He was voiced by Scott McNeil. External links * Anakaris' Darkstalkers and Marvel vs. Capcom 2 entries at StrategyWiki.org Category:Darkstalkers characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom fighters Category:Time travelers Category:Fictional pharaohs Category:Fictional kings Category:Fictional mummies Category:Fictional undead Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional Egyptian people Category:Fictional ancient people Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional characters with precognition Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1994